


Variationen der Liebe

by DieLadi



Category: Berliner Youtuber
Genre: Erotik, M/M, bdsm (light), boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: "Manchmal beschließen wir, einen neuen Weg in unserem Leben zu gehen, den wir bisher noch nie beschritten haben, um hinterher festzustellen, dass es der beste Weg war, den wir jemals eingeschlagen haben."  Robin und Dominik sind seit drei Jahren ein Paar. Bei einem romantischen Abendessen macht Dominik Robin einen Vorschlag für ein Experiment, welches die Liebe und die Lust der Beiden auf neue Wege führen wird. Diese sind zwar ungewohnt, aber sie werden herausfinden, dass sie sich lohnen.  Diese FF entstand als Partnergeschichte zusammen mit der wunderbaren KaLiBeYT13 (auf Fanfiktion.de), bei der ihr die ganze Geschichte aus der Perspektive von Dominik lesen könnte. Bei mir werdet ihr Teil der Gefühle und Gedanken von Robin in seiner selbst gewählten Aufgabe, Dominik ein guter Sub zu sein. Viel Spaß.
Relationships: Robin / Dominik
Kudos: 15





	1. Rotwein-Funkeln

Robin mochte schöne Dinge. Ästhetische Dinge. Romantische Dinge.  
Der Wein, der leuchtend rot in den Gläsern funkelte, vor der ruhig brennenden Kerzenflamme - das war ästhetisch.  
Der ganze Abend hier, mit Dominik, seinem Dominik in diesem tollen Restaurant – das war romantisch.  
Dominiks liebes Gesicht – das war wunderschön.  
Er mochte es, Dominiks Gesicht zu betrachten, jedes Härchen, jede Unebenheit, jedes noch so winzige Detail.  
Er liebte Dominik. Aus tiefster Seele.  
„Alles gut zum Jahrestag“, sagte er.  
Dominiks liebes Gesicht errötete ein wenig.  
„Dir auch“, antwortete der und lächelte Robin an.

Robin war glücklich.  
Seit drei Jahren waren sie ein Paar, und es war nicht immer leicht gewesen. Aber sie hatten alles zusammen durchgestanden.  
Anfeindungen, dumme Sprüche ... na ja.  
Und auch … Robins Angst. Vor... na ja... vor dem Sex ... er hatte sich lange nicht getraut, mit Dominik zu schlafen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Dominik es gerne wollte, und irgendwie hatte er es auch gewollt, aber ... es hatte ihn auch geängstigt.  
Dom hatte ihn nicht gedrängt.  
Er hatte klar geäußert, dass er sich danach sehnte, aber er hatte Robin alle Zeit gelassen, die dieser brauchte.  
Und genau dieses Verständnis, diese Geduld hatten bewirkt, dass Robin eines Abends den Mut gefunden hatte ... es war erst ein wenig schmerzhaft gewesen, aber Dom war sehr sanft und vorsichtig gewesen ... und ... erstaunlicherweise hatte der Schmerz ihn nicht abgeschreckt.  
Und schließlich war es wunderschön gewesen. Lustvoll. Überwältigend.  
Und es war, natürlich, nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben.

Robin sah zu seinem Schatz, und sah ihn leise lächeln.  
Er liebte dieses Lächeln.  
Aber ... er sah auch, oder besser spürte, dass hinter Doms Stirn irgendetwas vorging.  
Robin hatte ein feines Gespür für derlei Dinge.

In mancher Hinsicht war Robin tollpatschig, unbeholfen, ja, sogar naiv ... er wirkte durch seine Art auf viele jünger, als er war.  
Er wurde leicht unterschätzt. Denn auch wenn er so war, war er doch keineswegs schwach, wusste er doch durchaus, das Leben zu bewältigen, auf seine ganz eigene Art.  
Er hatte seine Stärken, die ihm dabei halfen, und sein Gespür für Stimmungen war eine davon.  
Nun, man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass in ihrer Beziehung Dominik der stärkere war. Und doch hatte auch Robin seinen Anteil daran, dass sie gemeinsam aufrecht durchs Leben gingen.  
Es gab ein Foto von ihnen beiden, das ihre Beziehung ganz gut symbolisierte.  
Darauf standen sie sich gegenüber, die Blicke einander zugewandt, und sie waren auf Augenhöhe. Und doch war es Dominik, der seine Arme schützend um Robin legte.  
Dieses Bild beschrieb ihren Umgang miteinander ziemlich genau, ja es konnte direkt als Metapher dafür herhalten.

Dominik räusperte sich.  
Robin sah ihn gespannt an.  
"Robin, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dich fragen möchte.  
Es betrifft unser Liebesleben."  
Erneut sah Robin Röte in Doms Gesicht aufsteigen. Ein bisschen bekam er Angst. Genügte er seinem Schatz etwa nicht? War es das?  
"Bitte bedenke, dass es sich nur um einen Vorschlag handelt und du jederzeit nein sagen kannst.  
Ich möchte mit dir zusammen etwas ausprobieren.  
Der Gedanke geistert mir schon lange im Kopf herum und ich möchte es wirklich, mache es aber nur, wenn wir beide damit einverstanden sind und klare Regeln festlegen."  
Was zum Henker wollte Dominik?  
Robin war komplett durcheinander.  
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er mit dieser Ansprache anfangen sollte.

"Ich möchte gern mit dir ausprobieren wie es wäre, wenn wir eine BDSM-Beziehung führen."

Robin spürte Dominiks erwartungsvollen Blicke auf sich ruhen.


	2. Liebesfilm-Drama

Im ersten Augenblick hatte Robin geglaubt, nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.  
Aber Dominiks fragende, abwartende Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Eine BDSM Beziehung.

Also, na ja, Robin wusste schon in etwa, worum es dabei ging ... also, nicht, dass er irgendeine Form der Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht gehabt hätte.  
Das nicht.  
Aber natürlich wusste man ein bisschen darum Bescheid, irgendwie gehörte das wohl heutzutage zur Allgemeinbildung ...  
Ach komm, Robin, sagte er sich, mach dir nichts vor. So ist das nicht. Dein Interesse geht weit über ein solches allgemeines Bescheid wissen hinaus.

Um also ehrlich zu sein, hatte er einiges gelesen.  
Geschichten. Und so.  
Vieles davon hatte ihn abgeschreckt.  
Aber ... manches eben auch nicht.  
Gewisse Dinge dabei ... fand er ... schon interessant ... aufregend ... irgendwie ...

Eigentlich, dachte er, wäre das doch jetzt der Moment, wo er empört aufspringen, Dominik ohrfeigen und wahlweise wütend oder entsetzt das Lokal verlassen müsste.  
Er grinste. Meine Güte, seine Gedanken waren ja schlimmer, als in 'nem schlechten amerikanischen Liebesfilm.  
Nein, also er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis nach solchen Aktionen. Pfeif doch auf gesellschaftliche Konventionen.

Er schaute zu Dominik.  
Der sah verwirrt aus. Kein Wunder, dachte Robin, immerhin hat er mir eine solche Frage gestellt und ich sitze und grinse ... er fing an zu kichern.  
Dominik sah noch verwirrter aus.

Robin riss sich ein wenig zusammen. Immerhin hatte Dom eine ruhige Überlegung und eine ehrliche, vernünftige Antwort verdient.  
Er spürte Dominiks Hände auf seinen Händen. Dom streichelte ihn sanft.  
„Lass Dir Zeit“, sagte er. „Du musst mir auch nicht sofort antworten, wenn du Zeit zum überlegen brauchst.“

Doms liebevolle Stimme gab den Ausschlag, dass er sich wieder konzentrieren konnte.  
Also eine BDSM Beziehung.  
Ja klar, ein wenig hatte er Angst davor.  
Aber – Dom hatte vom ausprobieren gesprochen. Das hieß, sie konnten es jederzeit wieder beenden, wenn es einem von ihnen nicht gefiel.  
Dom hatte von klaren Regeln gesprochen. Das hieß, sie konnten Dinge, die er nicht mochte, von vorne herein ausschließen ...

Und abgesehen davon war die Rede hier immerhin von Dominik. Seinem Dominik, der ihn so sehr liebte und so gut und zärtlich zu ihm war.  
Dominik würde ihn auch hier wieder mit ganz viel Verständnis und Geduld an die Dinge heranführen...  
Aus all dem sprach doch, wie sehr ihm daran gelegen war, dass Robin glücklich war und dass es ihm gut ging.

Robin holte Luft.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Ja, Dominik, ich möchte das gerne mit dir probieren.“  
Dominik strahlte ihn glücklich an und küsste sanft seine Hände.

Aber eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Seele.  
Die wollte er stellen, die war ihm wichtig.  
Er wusste, dass sie dumm war, eigentlich kannte er die Antwort, und trotzdem, er musste es einfach fragen.

„Aber Dominik?“  
„Ja, Schatz?“  
„Mit kuscheln und so... müssen wir damit dann aufhören?“  
Dominik sah ihn einen Augenblick lang völlig entgeistert an ... und dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	3. Intensitäts-Veränderung

Im ersten Moment war Robin irritiert, als Dominik lachte, so sehr lachte, dass ihm die Tränen liefen.  
Aber na ja, er wusste ja selber dass die Frage mal wieder von seiner Unbeholfenheit zeugte.  
Und es war kein Auslachen, es war ein gutes Lachen, das wohl irgendwie auch der Erleichterung geschuldet war. Erleichterung darüber, dass er, wenn auch schüchtern, zugestimmt hatte.  
Dominik holte tief Luft und das Lachen verebbte.  
Robin spürte Doms Hände, die erneut seine Hände umgriffen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Robin.“  
Oh Mann, wie gerne er diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Freundes hörte ... sein Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen.  
"Ich will keine Beziehung, die nur auf den Wünschen einer Seite aufbaut und die Bedürfnisse der anderen völlig außen vor lässt.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass wir beide die Regeln und den Rahmen für unsere neue Art der Zweisamkeit bestimmen, damit wir auch beide damit glücklich sind.  
Und wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dass wir so kuscheln, wie wir das schon immer getan haben, ist das für mich perfekt.  
Ich genieße die körperliche Nähe zu dir und möchte dieses intensive Gefühl verstärken.  
Und ich glaube, eine BDSM-Beziehung könnte dabei helfen."

Robin spürte ein Kribbeln, das seine Haut am ganzen Körper überzog bei diesen Worten seines Gegenübers. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Kribbeln.  
Er mochte es.  
Dominik fuhr fort:  
"Ich hatte mir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche Rolle ich darin einnehmen würde und ich möchte gern der dominierende Part sein.  
Das würde meinem Bedürfnis entsprechen, dich zu leiten, zu führen und zu beschützen.  
Aber das kann ich nur, wenn du mir vertraust, denn ich werde Entscheidungen treffen und Anweisungen erteilen, von denen ich erwarte, dass du sie befolgst.  
Und wenn nicht, werde ich dich bestrafen müssen. Doch das werde ich nur tun, wenn du damit einverstanden bist und du hast jederzeit das Recht, das Experiment zu stoppen."

Robin spürte Doms Blick auf sich ruhen.  
Dom, der ihn so sehr liebte. Den er so sehr liebte.  
Was hatte Dom gesagt?  
Er würde Entscheidungen treffen. Nun, das war auch in der Vergangenheit schon des öfteren so gewesen, dass Dominik für sie beide entschieden hatte. Nicht, weil er ihn, Robin, bevormunden wollte, sondern, weil er erfahrener, selbstbewusster, entscheidungsfreudiger war, während Robin im Vergleich dazu wesentlich schüchterner und zurückhaltender war. Es hatte sich eben so ergeben.

Dominik würde Anweisungen erteilen.  
Nun ... auch das hatte es in gewisser Weise schon gegeben. Wenn man solche Formulierungen wie „Robin, ich möchte gerne, dass du dies und jenes tust“ so bezeichnen konnte.  
Und Robin hatte meist dann auch das getan, was Dom ihm gesagt hatte. Einfach weil es sich richtig anfühlte, Dominik schien einfach zu wissen, was wann zu tun war.

Insofern schien es, als würde das Experiment BDSM ihre Beziehung in mancher Hinsicht gar nicht sehr verändern, sondern nur ... intensivieren.  
Gut.  
Das klang irgendwie gut. Und irgendwie auch aufregend.

Nun gut. Das bestraft werden. Das ... wäre neu ... und ...  
Doch bevor seine Gedanken sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnten, hörte er seinen Schatz weitersprechen:

"Möchtest du mein Sub werden?"


	4. Vertrauens-Sache

Robin zögerte.  
Dann bat er:  
„Dominik, ich möchte gerne ein paar Minuten nachdenken, bevor ich eine endgültige Antwort gebe, okay?“  
Dominik nickte. Er hielt weiterhin Robins Hände und streichelte sie zärtlich.

Also zurück zum Thema bestraft werden.  
Damit würde er sich auseinandersetzen müssen.  
Das war nun wirklich neu, und er hatte damit keinerlei Erfahrung.  
Nun, er war vielleicht naiv, mag sein, aber er war andererseits nicht dumm. Und er war sich im klaren darüber, dass bestraft werden im Rahmen einer BDSM Beziehung körperliche Schmerzen in welcher Form auch immer mit einschließen würde.  
Schläge.  
Vielleicht auch anderes?  
Er schluckte.

Er könnte Dominik fragen.  
Aber ...

Er leckte sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
Er vertraute Dominik.  
Vertraute ihm so sehr, wie noch nie zuvor einem anderen Menschen.  
In den drei Jahren ihrer Beziehung hatte er gelernt, wie wichtig er seinem Freund war. Und er hätte ihm sein Leben anvertraut.  
Und so sehr vertraute er ihm auch jetzt.  
Er wusste einfach, dass Dominik ihm vielleicht Schmerz zufügen würde, aber ihm dennoch nicht wehtun würde.  
Schmerz, den sein Körper ertragen konnte, der seiner Seele aber keinen Kratzer zufügen würde.  
Dass er ihn langsam und geduldig auf diesen Weg führen würde.  
Dass er nichts tun würde, was ihn, Robin, überforderte.  
Vielleicht forderte, vielleicht auch herausforderte; aber nicht überforderte.

Aber.. wenn er jetzt fragen würde, dann würde er dieses Vertrauen doch irgendwie in Zweifel ziehen ...  
Sicher würde Dominik versuchen, ihm zu erklären ...  
Aber er wollte lieber Vertrauen, denn das war es, was für ihn den Sinn einer Beziehung ausmachte.  
Und den einer BDSM Beziehung erst recht.

Also fragte er nicht, statt dessen drückte er nun seinerseits Dominiks Hände, und sagte leise, aber fest:  
„Ja, Dominik. Ich möchte sehr gerne dein Sub werden.“  
Und er lächelte seinen Freund liebevoll an.  
Dominiks Augen strahlten.

„Ich möchte dein Sub werden, Dom, und du bist dann...“  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm da Wortspiel auf.  
„... mein Dom!“

Er begann zu kichern, und Dominik, der den Wortwitz jetzt auch begriff, kicherte mit ihm. Das ganze endete wieder in einem fröhlichen, diesmal gemeinsamen Lachen, und sie lachten immer noch, als der Kellner ihnen endlich die Vorspeise brachte.


	5. Oliven-Akrobatik

Die Bruschetta schmeckte köstlich: knusprig, frisch und würzig zugleich. Die Oliven waren sehr kräftig ... lecker ...  
Robin sah zu seinem Freund. Und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
Dominik versuchte vergeblich, die kleinen Biester mit einem Zahnstocher aufzuspießen.  
Er schien einfach nervös zu sein, kein Wunder, bei ihren Gesprächen und Gedanken heute, jedenfalls flutschten ihm die frechen Dinger immer wieder weg.  
Als schließlich eine Olive in hohem Bogen vom Teller purzelte, war Robins Selbstbeherrschung ernsthaft in Gefahr: Er gluckste und hatte Schwierigkeiten, nicht laut zu lachen.

Dominik grinste schief und legte den Zahnstocher mit einer Geste der Verzweiflung an die Seite.  
Er sah nachdenklich zu Robin. Doch plötzlich wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er schaute Robin erst an. Ein tiefer Blick in Robins Augen, ernst und dennoch liebevoll.  
Seine Hände lagen nun ruhig auf dem Tisch.

Robin war überrascht, er schluckte.  
Und dann sagte Dominik:  
"Ich weiß, wir haben uns noch nicht darauf geeinigt, wann unser Experiment beginnen soll, aber ich möchte dazu einen Vorschlag machen."  
Robin schluckte wieder, und das Lächeln seines Freundes schüchterte ihn ein klein wenig ein.  
"Auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht etwas überraschend kommt, aber ich möchte schon heute Abend damit beginnen, denn ich kann es nicht akzeptieren, dass du mich auslachst."  
Robin fühlte sich unsicher, und er war sicher, dass man ihm das auch ansah. Oder dass zumindest Dominik ihm das ansah. Der hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass er Robins Gefühle in seinen Augen ablesen könnte, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er würde sicher erkennen, dass Robin im Moment ziemlich unsicher war.  
"Ich möchte dich daher dafür bestrafen, dass du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast und ich werde es hier und jetzt tun."  
Robin schluckte erneut, und hatte das Gefühl, als säße ihm ein Kloß im Hals.  
So schnell also sollte das theoretische Konstrukt „BDSM – Beziehung“ eine wie auch immer fühlbare und erfahrbare Wirklichkeit werden.

Er fragte sich, ob er Angst hatte, vor dem, was nun geschehen sollte.  
Und er stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass er keine hatte.  
Nein, eigentlich war das gar nicht überraschend, denn wie bereits festgestellt, vertraute er Dominik ohne Abstriche. Ohne Einschränkung.  
Eigentlich war er sogar eher neugierig.  
Wie würde so eine erste Bestrafung aussehen?  
Hier und jetzt?  
Er konnte sich das in keinster Weise vorstellen.

Dom beugte sich vor zu ihm, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und fragte:  
"Bist du damit einverstanden?"


	6. Himbeer-Tränen

Ohne zu zögern antwortete Robin.  
„Ja, das bin ich, Dominik.“  
Ja, er war schüchtern und oftmals unsicher – aber er war niemand, der in seinen Entschlüssen wankte.  
Wenn er sich für eine Sache entschieden hatte, blieb er auch dabei.  
Deswegen war für ihn klar - wenn Dom, sein Dom, schon heute Abend mit der Sache beginnen wollte, dann würde er mitziehen.  
Und warum überhaupt etwas hinauszögern, was sie doch im Grunde beide wollten.

„Gut“, hörte er Dominik sagen.  
„Dann wirst du für den Rest des Abends mit gesenktem Blick am Tisch sitzen und nicht mehr in mein Gesicht schauen. Bis ich es dir wieder erlaube. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Robin nickte. Und senkte den Blick.  
„Robin, antworte mir mit Worten!“  
„Ja, Dominik. Ich habe verstanden.“

Es fühlte sich seltsam an.  
Und es würde ihm schwer fallen. Zu sehr liebte er es, in Dominiks liebes Gesicht zu schauen, die Wärme darin zu bewundern, die in Doms Zügen lag, wenn er ihn, Robin, ansah. Die Güte in seinen Augen, das warmherzige Lächeln.  
Er schluckte abermals.  
Nun, es sollte ihm ja auch schwer werden. Immerhin war es eine Strafe.  
Und irgendwie war es ja schon ein wenig respektlos gewesen, Dominik für seine Ungeschicklichkeit auszulachen.  
Er spürte Dominiks Hand sanft über sein Haar streicheln.  
Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick ... bestraft, beschämt und geliebt gleichzeitig, und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

„Und noch etwas“, sagte Dom. „Ich erwarte, dass du dich an meine Anweisung hältst. Wenn ja, ist es vorbei, wenn wir das Lokal verlassen. Falls nicht, werden wir deine Bestrafung auf andere Weise fortführen müssen, sobald wir zu Hause sind. Okay?“  
Robin nickte. Dominik ließ es ihm diesmal durchgehen.

Es ging alles gut, bis zum Espresso.  
Die Spaghetti waren echt gut, und noch nie hatte Robin so aufmerksam betrachtet, wie gut rote Tomatensoße und grünes Basilikum zu den safrangefärbten Nudeln aussah.  
Dann das Dessert, Panna cotta, wunderbar sahnig und weiß mit einer herrlich roten Himbeersoße, die in geradezu kunstvollen roten Tränen daran herab floss.  
Das alles kam bei einer solch aufmerksamen Betrachtung seiner Vorliebe für ästhetische Dinge entgegen.  
Und es schmeckte verdammt lecker.  
Und die ganze Zeit spürte er Dominiks liebevollen Blick auf sich, er spürte ihn irgendwie, und fühlte sich durchaus wohl.

Dann kam der Espresso.  
Er mochte den Anblick, wie sich Dominiks Nase über der Tasse mit dem würzigen Getränk krauste und wie Dom dabei genießerisch die Augen schloss.  
Und aus purer Gewohnheit schaute er seinen Freund an, um diesen genießerischen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Im nächsten Moment erschrak er.  
Und Doms Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig, sahen ihn aber immer noch liebevoll an, während er sagte:  
„Nun, Robin, wie es aussieht, hast du es nicht durchgehalten. Wir werden uns zuhause darüber unterhalten müssen.“  
Robin schluckte abermals. Dann nickte er.  
„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er.  
Und spürte, wie Dominik ihn sanft auf die Nase küsste.  
Und sagte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Robin. In diesem Augenblick mehr, als jemals zuvor.“


	7. Nacht-Kühle

Robin schämte sich.  
Die ganze Zeit über, während Dominik die Rechnung beglich, sich erhob und in Richtung des Ausganges strebte.  
Einen guten Start als Sub hatte er ja nun nicht gerade hingelegt. Gleich die erste Bestrafung hatte er verpatzt.  
Es tat ihm leid und er schämte sich.

Vor der Tür des Lokals nahm Dominik seine Hand.  
Es tat Robin gut, dass er ihn anlächelte.  
„Lass uns nach Hause laufen“, sagte Dominik.  
Darauf hatte Robin nun überhaupt keine Lust. Er setzte zum Protest an. Doch dann besann er sich seiner Rolle – seiner selbstgewählten Rolle - und schwieg. Er sah Dominiks Blick, sah, wie Dom ihm zunickte. Zufrieden zunickte.  
Hörte ihn sagen:  
„Danke, Robin.“  
Es erfüllte ihn ein kleines bisschen mit Stolz, dass Dominik mit ihm zufrieden war. Er war erstaunt über sich selber, wie schnell er sich in die Rolle des Sub gefunden hatte.  
Erstaunt, aber auch ziemlich verwirrt.

Er lief an Dominiks Hand durch die Nacht. Er sah und hörte kaum, was um sie herum vorging, oder wo sie lang liefen.  
Er spürte nur die Kühle des Abends.  
Und, als sie sie in einen kleinen nur spärlich beleuchteten Park einbogen, die Dunkelheit.  
Der kleine Springbrunnen, zu dem Dominik ihn zog, und der um diese Tageszeit nicht mehr sprudelte, lag ziemlich im Dunkeln.

Unbehagen stieg in ihm auf. Dominik bugsierte ihn auf den Brunnenrand und trat ganz nah an ihn heran. Er hielt Robins Gesicht in seinen Händen und strich sanft darüber.  
Setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
Doms Nähe, seine Zärtlichkeit taten Robin wohl.

„Ich habe dir versprochen“, sagte Dominik, „ dich zu führen und zu leiten, und ich danke dir, dass du mir vertraust. Ich habe den Spaziergang gewählt, weil du ein Nerd bist und lieber bequem in der Stadt unterwegs bist.“

Unverblümt, dachte Robin. Das war doch sehr unverblümt. Nun gut, Dominik hatte das Sagen und da konnte – durfte - er so mit ihm reden.  
Er senkte den Blick.

„Ich wusste aber auch“, fuhr Dominik, fort, „dass der Spaziergang und die frische Luft uns gut tun werden, und uns noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben, ein wenig nachzudenken.“  
Nachdenken? Robin wollte nicht nachdenken.  
Er hatte sich entschieden, er wollte Dominiks Sub sein. Da gab es nichts mehr zu überlegen.  
Er spürte Dominiks zärtlichen Kuss und gab sich dem ganz hin.

Dominik sprach weiter.  
"Ich wollte dir und mir ein letztes Mal die Chance geben, das Experiment anhand der bisherigen Ereignisse zu überdenken und sich dessen wirklich sicher zu sein. Und ich habe mich entschieden: Ich möchte es weiterhin. Ich will dein Dom sein."  
Robin spürte, wie sein Freund ihn in seine warmen, starken Arme schloss.  
"Möchtest du es auch noch? Willst du als mein Sub mit mir nach Hause kommen?"


	8. Respekt-Belehrung

In diesem Augenblick gingen mit Robin die Pferde durch.  
„Ja, Mann, du fragst mich jetzt zum dritten Mal, und meine Antwort wird auch noch die selbe sein, wenn du mich noch mal dreimal fragst.“  
Oh Shit.  
Im nächsten Augenblick schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Auch in der Vergangenheit war er manchmal schon frech und patzig zu Dominik gewesen. Der hatte es immer mit einem Lachen hingenommen und ihm mit Küssen den Kopf zurechtgerückt.  
Aber jetzt, als sein Sub, hätte er sich diesen Ton wohl besser nicht erlaubt.  
Ein Blick aus Dominiks Augen belehrte ihn, dass er damit Recht hatte.  
Er schluckte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich von Dominik herumgewirbelt.  
Dominik packte ihn im Nacken und drückte seinen Oberkörper nach unten. So stand er nun, die Unterarme auf dem Springbrunnenrand, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ich liebe dich“, hörte er Dominik, seinen Dom, sagen.  
„Aber du wirst nie wieder...“  
In diesem Augenblick traf ihn ein fester Schlag auf sein Hinterteil.  
„...so mit mir reden.“  
Ein weiterer Schlag, na ja, eigentlich nicht mehr, als ein fester Klaps, wirklich schmerzhaft war es nicht, aber .. es beschämte ihn.  
„Du redest respektvoll mit mir, ist das angekommen?“  
Noch ein Schlag.  
„Ja, Dominik. Es tut mir leid.“

Auf dem weiteren Weg nach Hause versuchte er, sich mit seinen Gefühlen zurecht zu finden.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam, beschämt ... ja, er wollte Dominiks Sub sein, aber von einem guten Sub glaubte er sich noch meilenweit entfernt. Er seufzte.  
Und doch, er fühlte sich geborgen. Und geliebt.  
Es war ungewohnt auf diese Weise, aber es war gut.

Zu Hause angekommen, hatte Dominik ihn gebeten ... nein. Gebeten war sicher das falsche Wort, auch wenn Dominik bitte gesagt hatte.  
Richtiger war wohl: er hatte ihm befohlen, ein Bad für ihn einzulassen. So wie Dom es am liebsten mochte.  
Robin wusste genau, was Dominik mochte.  
Sein Lieblingsbadeschaum, das Wasser nicht zu heiß, das Licht gedimmt. Und er selbst.  
Dominik liebte es, wenn er selbst zu ihm in die Wanne stieg und seinen schlanken Körper an ihn schmiegte.

Und so richtete er die Wanne und entkleidete sich. Wartete auf seinen Freund.  
Als Dominik das Badezimmer betrat, ihn liebevoll anlächelte, küsste und sich bei ihm bedankte, wusste er, er hatte es richtig gemacht.  
Und fühlte ihn wieder – diesen Stolz.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie tatsächlich beide in der Wanne. Eng aneinander geschmiegt. Doms Arme um ihn gelegt, zärtlich Robins Nacken küssend...  
Sie genossen die Nähe.

Es war schon spät, aber der Abend war noch nicht zu Ende.  
Sie würden, hatte Dominik gesagt, noch heute ein paar Regeln besprechen. Und ... ein leichtes Ziehen ging durch seinen Bauch, wenn er daran dachte ... seine Strafe. Für das Auslachen und den Ungehorsam im Restaurant. Auch die würde noch erfolgen.

Er schloss die Augen.  
Und erwartete das Kommende.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Ängstlichkeit und Neugier.


	9. Regel-Werk

Robin spürte die sanften Berührungen seines Doms auf seinen Schultern und seiner Brust. Ein zärtliches Streicheln, Finger, die kleine Kreise auf seine Haut malten.  
Es tat ihm gut.  
"Wie du weißt, wollten wir noch über die Regeln unseres Experiments und deine Bestrafung sprechen."  
Robin nickte. Eingehüllt von der Wärme des Wassers und Doms Armen spürt er Geborgenheit.  
"Bevor ich die Strafe für dich festlegen kann, müssen wird die Regeln festlegen. Ich möchte dir daher Folgendes vorschlagen:  
Ich werde keinen Ungehorsam, keinen Fehler und keinen Widerspruch mehr dulden, egal wie klein und unbedeutend sie auch scheinen mögen.  
Ich werde dich bei jeglichem Verstoß sofort bestrafen, sowohl körperlich, als auch geistig und seelisch. Die Härte der Strafe richtet sich nach deinem Verstoß.  
Du wirst ein Safeword bestimmen, das mich stoppen und mir sagen soll, was du nicht möchtest.  
Ich will dich nicht bestrafen, um dir weh zu tun, sondern um dir meine Fürsorge zu zeigen und dir Lust zu bereiten."

Robins Haut kribbelte, als Dom seine Hand unter sein Kinn legte und sein Gesicht zu sich drehte.  
"Trotzdem kann es passieren, dass ich etwas vorschlage, was du nicht möchtest oder das es dir zu viel wird.  
Ich wünsche, nein ich will, dass du es mir sagst, damit ich nicht etwas mache, das unserer Beziehung schaden könnte.  
Ich kenne dich zwar inzwischen sehr gut, aber ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf, dein Herz oder deine Seele schauen."  
Doch, dachte Robin. Das kannst du. Du liest in mir wie in einem Buch. Und ich möchte so gerne dein persönlicher Bestseller sein.  
Dom küsste ihn sanft erst auf die Nase, dann auf den Mund. Robin reckte sich dem Kuss verlangend entgegen.  
"Ich möchte für dich schließlich der Dom sein, den du verdienst und dass dieses Experiment für dich ein unvergessliches Erlebnis wird.  
Auch im erotischen Sinne, da ich einige Dinge mit dir ausprobieren möchte, die wir bisher noch nicht hatten.  
Bist du damit einverstanden?“  
„Bin ich“, flüsterte er und schenkte Dom einen weiteren Kuss.

Er sah ein schelmisches Funkeln in Dominiks Augen.  
"Als Safeword schlage ich 'Mitabeitah' vor, was hältst du davon?"  
Beide sahen sich an, und über ein Grinsen, ein Glucksen, ein Kichern ging es in schallendes Gelächter über.  
Das Lachen schüttelte Robin so sehr, dass er eine Flutwelle an Badewasser sich auf die Fliesen ergoss.  
Robin sah sich die Bescherung an.  
"Ups, dass muss dann wohl einer wegmachen."  
In der Vergangenheit hatte er solche Dinge gerne übersehen, hatte gewartet, bis sie sich von alleine erledigten. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass Dominik sie erledigt hatte.  
Der hatte meist nur den Kopf geschüttelt und über „sein kleines Faultier“ geschmunzelt.  
Doch jetzt sah er Robin an.  
Sie mussten nichts dazu sagen, es war ihnen beiden klar, wer das wegmachen würde.  
Die Zeiten des „kleinen Faultiers“ waren vorüber.

Dominik knüpfte an seinen vorherigen Worte an.  
"Bist du einverstanden?"  
"Das bin ich."  
Der Blick, der ihn nun aus Doms Augen traf, war wieder ernster.  
"Dann kommen wir zu deiner Bestrafung.Du hast meiner Anweisung, mich nicht anzusehen, nicht gehorcht und du hast mir ziemlich patzig geantwortet, als ich dir eine Frage gestellt haben. Das macht zwei Vergehen innerhalb von drei Stunden, seit dem du dich bereit erklärt hast, mein Sub zu sein. Das ist nicht gerade ein Anzeichen für deine Eignung, daher musst du mir beweisen, dass du es besser kannst."  
Es war schon interessant. Er war erst seit wenigen Stunden Dominiks Sub. Und doch schaffte der es schon, Gefühle in ihm hervorzurufen, die er in dieser Intensität vorher in ihrer Beziehung nicht gekannt hatte.  
So wie die Scham, die er nun wieder empfand.

"Das Bad war schon mal ein guter Anfang, allerdings ist unser Fußboden jetzt nass. Das bedeutet, wenn wir mit dem Baden fertig sind, wirst du das aufwischen und hier aufräumen. Hast du verstanden?"  
Robin nickte.  
"Und um mir zu zeigen, dass dein Mund nicht nur zu patzigen Antworten fähig ist, wirst du ihn jetzt anderweitig beschäftigen. Ich will ihn spüren und zwar überall auf meinem Körper, insbesondere in der mittleren Region. Also los, verwöhn mich."


	10. Knie-Fall

Im ersten Moment musste Robin schmunzeln.  
Er hatte eine, nun, schlimmere Strafe befürchtet.  
Denn, Dominik zu verwöhnen, das tat er gern, Ja, auch dessen Männlichkeit mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Robin liebte das.

Er begann, Dominiks liebes Gesicht mit pitschnassen Küssen zu bedecken, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, küsste seinen Hals.  
Und wurde sich dann erst der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie beide ja immer noch im Wasser lagen.  
Er konnte also gar nicht einfach so weitermachen. Was sollte er tun?  
Unter Wasser – das würde er nicht hinbekommen.  
Also müsste er das Wasser ablassen.  
Oder warten, bis sie aus der Wanne steigen würden ... Aber das hatte Dom sicher nicht gemeint.  
Robin hatte eher den Eindruck, dass er nicht warten wollte.  
Er fühlte sich gerade etwas hilflos und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Dann dachte er, dass das hier vor ihm ja immerhin sein Dominik war, der Mann, der ihn liebte, ihn hielt, ihn schützte, und dem er am meisten auf der Welt vertraute.  
Also tat er das, was sein Gefühl ihm eingab: Er fragte seinen Dom.  
„Dominik? Möchtest du noch länger baden oder darf ich das Wasser ablassen, damit ich deinem Befehl gehorchen kann?“  
Dominik lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht. Mich zu fragen, wenn du nicht weiterweißt.“  
Er küsste Robin zärtlich.  
„Ich werde aus der Wanne steigen. Du darfst mich abtrocknen.“

Robin kletterte als erstes aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab, nahm dann Dominiks Handtuch und stellte sich neben die Wanne.  
Als Dom dann triefnass neben ihm stand, begann Robin, ihn abzutrocknen. Sanft, zärtlich, gründlich. Es machte ihm Spaß. Schließlich legte er das Handtuch zur Seite.  
Einen Augenblick zögerte er, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder. Er begann mit federleichten, zärtlichen Küssen auf Dominiks Oberschenkel, küsste sich langsam nach oben, über Doms linke Hüfte zu seinem Bauch.  
Er ließ seine Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel spielen.  
Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass seine leidenschaftlichen Berührungen seinen Freund nicht kalt ließen.

Robin schaute nach oben, und sah, dass Dominik die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Er legte seine Hände um Doms Po und drückte ihn an sich, nahm seinen inzwischen aufgerichteten Penis in den Mund und begann, ihn mit Lippen und Zunge sanft zu liebkosen. Ließ die Zunge um seine Spitze kreisen, die Lippen ihn fest umschließen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er spürte, dass Dominik sich verspannte ...  
Dominik, der bis dahin seine Hände in Robins Haaren verkrallt hatte, ließ ihn los, um ihm die Chance zu geben, sich zurück zu ziehen, denn er wusste, dass Robin es nicht besonders mochte, wenn er sich in seinem Mund ergoss.  
Doch heute wollte Robin das.  
Er spürte zwar seine eigenen Bedürfnisse, doch sie wurden überlagert von dem Bedürfnis, seinem geliebten Dom zu gefallen.  
Und so ließ er es zu.

Dominik kam, mit lautem Stöhnen.  
Robin nahm seine Lust in sich auf; es ging ganz gut und war ihm nicht so unangenehm, wie es sonst gewesen war; es gefiel ihm sogar irgendwie.  
Als Dominik zu Atem gekommen war, streichelte er Robin sanft über den Kopf.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schatz. Ich danke dir.“  
Robin freute sich. Es war schön, wenn Dominik ihn lobte. Es tat ihm gut.  
Er wollte sich erheben, doch er zögerte. Dann entschied er, dass es besser sein mochte, auf den Knien zu warten, solange Dom ihm keine Anweisung gegeben hatte.  
Doms Blick ruhte auf ihm, liebevoll und zufrieden.

„Du darfst dich erheben“, hörte Robin, „und dir den Mund ausspülen.“  
Er tat, wie geheißen. Und während er sich sie Zähne putze, schließlich wollte er gut schmecken, falls Dominik ihn noch mal küssen wollte, und Dominik selber zurück ins Badewasser glitt, fragte er sich, ob es das wohl gewesen war mit seiner Bestrafung.  
Denn es war ja eigentlich nicht schlimm gewesen, es hatte ihn glücklich gemacht.  
Unsicher sah er zu Dominik hinüber.


	11. Fehler-Quote

Er sah, dass Dominiks Blick abwartend auf ihm ruhte. Also beeilte er sich, mit dem Zähneputzen fertig zu werden und ging zur Badewanne.  
Er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.  
Fragen, hatte Dominik gesagt. Fragen, wenn er nicht weiter wüsste. Das wäre das richtige.  
Also kniete er sich neben den noch immer in der Wanne liegenden Dominik, hüstelte und fragte leise:  
"Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, mein Schatz?"

Das sanfte Streicheln, dass er kurz darauf auf seinem Haar spürte, gab ihm Zuversicht, dass er es richtig gemacht hatte. Er wollte gehorchen, wollte ein guter Sub für seinen Liebsten sein.  
Seine Gedanken wollten abdriften. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um Dominiks Antwort mitzubekommen:  
"Ich brauche nichts mehr, danke.  
Bitte richte das Schlafzimmer für uns her und lege Kondome und Gleitgel bereit, du kannst dir aussuchen welche.  
Dann stelle bitte noch zwei Flaschen Wasser bereit und lege ein paar Handtücher zurecht."

In der Annahme, sein Freund sei fertig, nickte er und wollte sich zu erheben. Er vergaß völlig, dass er abzuwarten hatte, bis Dominik ihm das gestattete.  
"Moment!"  
Dominiks Stimme klang streng.  
Robin schauderte ein wenig.  
Sofort ging er wieder in die Knie und senkte den Kopf.  
Schon wieder hatte er etwas falsch gemacht. Er musste sich besser konzentrieren. Er wollte doch gehorsam sein, verflixt noch mal! Warum bekam er das nicht so gut hin, wie er sich das vorstellte?  
"Es tut mir leid, Dominik."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sein Dom den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Leider kann ich deine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, denn du weißt, dass ich jeden Fehler, egal wie klein, bestrafen werde."

Robin schluckte, und er spürte, wie eine tiefe Röte sein Gesicht überzog. Er schluckte schwer und nickte.  
"Und da noch eine weitere Strafe aussteht, werde ich diese jetzt miteinander verbinden.  
Steh auf und dreh dich um."  
Robin drehte sich um. Was würde nun geschehen? Würde Dominik ihn ... versohlen? Oh Mann ...  
Er hatte nun doch ein wenig Angst vor der zu erwartenden Strafe. Andererseits ... das vorhin da im Park ... es war beschämend gewesen, und auch ein klein wenig schmerzhaft, aber ... es war auf seine Weise verdammt erotisch gewesen. Vielleicht ... wäre es ja gar nicht schlimm ... versohlt zu werden?  
Er spannte sich an und wartete auf das, was nun käme.

Er spürte ein sanftes Streicheln auf seinem Po.  
Verwundert widerstand er dem Drang, sich zu Dominik um zu drehen.  
"Geh ins Schlafzimmer und hole das Gleitgel.  
Dann stellst du dich an die selbe Stelle wie jetzt und in genau derselben Position.  
Dann bereitest dich selbst mit deinen Fingern vor.  
Ich will dich heute Abend schließlich noch befriedigen und dafür musst du natürlich auch soweit sein.  
Ich werde dir dabei zusehen und dir sagen, wenn es ausreichend ist."

Robin schnappte nach Luft und begann zu zittern.  
Das war etwas, was ihm sehr schwer fallen würde. So vor Dominiks Augen ...  
Eine wirkliche Strafe.  
Oh Shit.  
Er wollte Dominik, seinem Dom, gehorchen. Er wollte es so gerne.  
Aber das ... ?  
"Du darfst gehen", hörte er ihn sagen.  
Erleichtert trabte er in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Er wollte ein paar Minuten allein sein.


	12. Gedanken-Spiele

Er richtete das Bett her. Legte alles zurecht, wie Dominik es befohlen hatte.  
Er wollte es so machen, dass sein Freund zufrieden sein würde. Es gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, wenn Dominiks Blicke zufrieden auf ihm ruhten und sein Lächeln ihm liebevoll zugewandt war.

Aber ...  
Diese Strafe.  
Die machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.  
Er liebte es, mit Dominik intim zu sein. Es war schön, doch er hatte lange gebraucht, dahin zu kommen, die körperlichen Aspekte ihrer Liebe vollends zu akzeptieren und schlussendlich so sehr genießen zu können.  
Dennoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, sich so sehr auf dem Präsentierteller zu zeigen. Er würde sich so entblößt fühlen, würde sich schämen...  
Ja, er wusste, dass das bescheuert war. Dominik war sein Freund, der Mann, der ihn liebte, der seinen Körper wunderschön fand und das auch immer wieder sagte und zeigte; und dennoch...  
Robin seufzte.  
Ja, Dominik hatte tatsächlich etwas ausgewählt, was für ihn, Robin, eine echte Strafe war.

Er hatte nun mehrere Möglichkeiten.  
Die erste war das Safewort. Aber... das sollte für Momente sein, wo es ihm zu viel wurde, wo er etwas gar nicht vertragen würde..  
War das schon soweit?  
Nein, wohl nicht. Es war nur so, dass er die Strafe nicht mochte.  
Aber … der Sinn einer Strafe war ja nicht unbedingt, gemocht zu werden.

Ungehorsam? Sich einfach weigern?  
Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Was würde dann geschehen? Würde Dom ihn statt dessen härter bestrafen? Mh...  
Nein. Er kannte Dominik. Der liebte ihn wirklich. Und würde vermutlich damit an einem Punkt angekommen sein, wo er es für nötig halten würde, ihr Experiment abzubrechen. Denn wenn Robin eines wusste, dann war es, dass Dominik ihn glücklich sehen wollte, wollte, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Und wenn er jetzt schon, gleich am Anfang, etwas nicht bewältigte, noch dazu etwas, was dazu Gedacht war, ihm und Dominik Lust zu bereiten ... dann würde Dominik das Experiment als gescheitert ansehen, da war Robin sich sicher. Es würde nichts an ihrer Liebe ändern, im Gegenteil, vermutlich wäre Dominik noch liebevoller und sanfter zu ihm als zuvor ... aber ...  
Robin wollte das nicht.  
Und zwar stellte er fest, als er sein Herz erforschte, dass er die Sache nicht etwa nur deshalb nicht abbrechen wollte, um Dominik nicht zu enttäuschen, sondern auch um seiner selbst Willen. Es war erst wenige Stunden her, und doch liebte er schon jetzt das Gefühl, sich Dom zu unterwerfen.  
Er fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt, und er fühlte, dass ihn das stark machte.  
Es war gut.

Also blieb ihm nur, die Strafe zu akzeptieren.

Er sah auf die Uhr.  
Oh jeh.  
Er hatte tatsächlich fast eine halbe Stunde im Schlafzimmer zugebracht. Aber er hatte diesen inneren Kampf eben ausfechten müssen.  
Er hoffte, dass Dominik Verständnis dafür hatte. Ja, sicher würde er das haben. Er würde verstehen, dass Robin zu sich finden musste.

Nun, vielleicht würde es ja noch eine vierte Möglichkeit geben?  
Er beschloss, es zu versuchen.  
Er ging zurück ins Badezimmer. Dominik war inzwischen aus der Wanne gestiegen und war dabei, sich abzutrocknen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihm zu lange gedauert, und er hatte nachsehen wollen, wo sein Sub bliebe.  
Robin ging zu ihm. Doch anstatt sich, wie befohlen, in der gleichen Position wie vorhin hinzustellen, ging er vor seinem Dom in die Knie.

„Herr“, sagte er, und benutzte dieses Wort zum ersten mal. Es fühlte sich gut an und er hoffte, Dominik würde es mögen.  
„Ich bin bereit, und ich werde meine Strafe tragen, wenn du es wünschst. Darf ich dennoch eine Bitte äußern?“  
Dominik sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte nichts, nickte ihm aber auffordernd zu.  
„Ich bitte dich um eine andere Strafe. Jedoch werde ich die von dir gewünschte Strafe vorbehaltlos akzeptieren, wenn du meiner Bitte nicht nachkommen möchtest.“  
Seinen Blick auf den Boden geheftet, wartete er mit klopfendem Herzen auf Dominiks Antwort.


	13. Sinnes-Schärfe

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Dominik antwortete.  
Für Robin war das Warten nicht einfach. Ja, Dominik liebte ihn, und daher würde er ihn nicht ... irgendwie anschreien oder dergleichen ... aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, diese Bitte zu äußern ... andererseits hatte Dominik ja von Anfang an klar gestellt, dass ihrer beider Bedürfnisse wichtig waren. Also seis drum.

"Hast du alle anderen Aufgaben erledigt, die ich dir übertragen habe?"  
Dominiks Stimme klang rau.  
Robins dagegen zitterte ein wenig, als er antworte:  
"Ja, Herr."  
Einen Augenblick schwieg sein Dom, dann sagte er:  
"Sieh mich an."  
Dominik sah auf und genoss das sanfte Streicheln, das Dominik ihm schenkte.  
"Ist dir klar, dass die Alternative schlimmer sein könnte und ich dir dann vielleicht keine Wahl mehr lassen würde?"  
Wieder klang Doms Stimme rau, und Robin erschauerte, doch es war kein unangenehmer Schauer.  
„Ja, Herr“, antwortete er.  
"Dann geh ins Schlafzimmer, setz dich auf's Bett und warte auf mich."

Wie befohlen, ging Robin ins Schlafzimmer und setze sich.  
Er wartete.  
Und Dominik ließ ihn warten.  
Klar, das war verständlich. Es war Robin klar, dass sein Dom nun auch erst mal überlegen musste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen wollte. Es galt schließlich, einerseits die Bedürfnisse seines Sub nicht außer acht zu lassen, denn diese ganze Sache sollte ja ihnen beiden Lust schenken und Geborgenheit und eine neue Gefühlsintensität ...  
Andererseits musste Dominik, und auch das war Robin klar, seine Autorität ihm gegenüber erst noch aufbauen. Auch wenn er, Robin, sie bereits anerkannte – es war ja für sie beide neu, und auch Dom musste seinen Weg erst finden.  
Er überlegte, was er selbst tun würde, wäre er in Doms Position. Der Bitte des anderen nachgeben oder nicht? Er wusste es nicht.  
Und es wurde ihm klar, dass er um nichts auf der Welt mit Dom würde tauschen wollen.

Schließlich ging die Tür auf und Dom trat ein. Robin zitterte. Es war keine Angst, um Gottes Willen, nein. Er hatte keine Angst, nicht vor seinem Dominik, seinem Liebsten. Es war die pure seelische Anspannung, die sich auf seine Muskeln übertrug.  
Dom hatte einige Tücher und Schals bei sich, die Robin nur durch einen Schleier der Aufregung wahrnahm.  
"Die werden wir im Laufe des Abends vielleicht brauchen, aber das liegt an dir.  
Um deinem Wunsch nachzukommen, werde ich die vorgesehene Strafe durch eine andere ersetzen."  
Da waren sie, die erlösenden Worte.  
Nun, ob das wirklich Grund zum Aufatmen war, würde Robin erst noch feststellen.

Dominik trat vor ihn, sah ihm ins Gesicht und sagte:  
"Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen verbinden, dann wirst du dich auf das Bett auf den Bauch legen und die Arme und Beine ausstrecken.  
Mit deinen Händen wirst du dich am oberen Ende des Bettes festhalten und nicht loslassen, was auch kommen mag.  
Außerdem wirst du keinen Mucks von dir geben, bis ich es dir erlaube.  
Keine Sprechen, kein Stöhnen oder sonstige Laute.  
Wenn du möchtest, dass ich aufhöre oder mir zeigen willst, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wirst du mich mit dem Fuß antippen.  
Hast du alles verstanden?"  
Robin schluckte.  
"Ja, Herr."  
Er spürte Dominiks Hand, die sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte und dann – ja dann verband Dom ihm die Augen mit einem der Tücher.  
Er konnte nichts mehr sehen.  
Und sofort schienen seine anderen Sinne schärfer zu werden:  
Doms Duft, gepflegt, irgendwie erregend ... Seine Präsenz im Raum, die er fast auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, obwohl Dom ihn gerade nicht berührte ... Das Geräusch seines Atems ...  
Es war absurd, doch Robin spürte, wie sich in diesem Augenblick seine Männlichkeit verlangend aufrichtete.


	14. Herz-Klopfen

Robin streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, wie Dominik es ihm befohlen hatte.  
Er tastete nach den Stangen am oberen Bettende und umklammerte sie. Dann wartete er.  
Was würde nun geschehen?  
Alles um ihn herum schien sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, nur sein eigenes Herz klopfte im Stakkato ...  
Er spürte Bewegung auf dem Bett, und dann Doms Hände, die ihm die Beine spreizten; Dom hatte sich offenbar zwischen seine Beine gehockt.  
Doms warme Hände begannen, seinen Po zu streicheln, sanft und zärtlich, gingen dann in ein liebevolles Kneten über.  
Ein herrliches Gefühl, oder genauer, es wäre herrlich gewesen ... wenn Robin nicht seine ganze Kraft und Konzentration gebraucht hätte, um ein wohliges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Und, du meine Güte, das war doch erst der Anfang ...

Doms Hände glitten weiter seinen Rücken hinauf. Die Wirbelsäule entlang. So dass es nicht ausblieb, dass Dominik sich in eine Haltung begab, in der sein Penis Robins Kehrseite berührte ... ein erregtes Stöhnen konnte dieser in dem Moment nicht unterdrücken.  
Sofort ließ Dominik von ihm ab.  
„Keinen Mucks!“, zischte er.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick klatschte seine Hand fest auf Robins rechte Hinterbacke.  
Zischend sog Robin die Luft ein. Es war härter gewesen als vorhin am Brunnen, denn Dom hatte mehr Kraft hineingelegt; schmerzhafter auch deswegen, weil Robins Po jetzt nackt war.  
Er konzentrierte sich erneut. Er wollte Dominik, seinem Herrn, gehorchen und wollte, dass der am Ende zufrieden mit ihm war.

Dominik begann, Robin zu küssen. Zuerst den Po. Ausgiebig, zärtlich. Dann wanderten nun auch seine Lippen Robins Rücken hinauf. Und wieder drückte sein inzwischen auch sehr harter Penis gegen Robins Backen. Doch diesmal schaffte es der Sub, still zu bleiben. Es war schwer, denn was Dom da mit ihm anstellte, war so erregend ... es kostete ihn große Mühe, aber er schaffte es.  
Eine Weile.  
Irgendwann nicht mehr.  
Irgendwann entkam seinem Mund wieder ein Stöhnen.  
Wieder ließ Dom von ihm ab.  
„Robin, Robin, du lernst es nicht, mmh?“, hörte er seinen Dom flüstern.  
Er schluckte.  
Unvermittelt landete ein wirklich fester Schlag auf Robins anderer Backe.  
„Das sieht schön aus, diese roten Abdrücke auf deiner hellen Haut“, sagte Dom, und Robin hörte regelrecht das Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht, während er spürte, wie seine Finger offensichtlich die Spuren der beiden Schläge nachzeichneten.

„Du solltest dir etwas mehr Mühe geben, mein Schatz, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass deine wunderschöne Kehrseite heute noch knallrot wird“, sagte Dom und lachte leise.  
Robin atmete tief ein und versuchte erneut, seine Gedanken ganz auf das Thema „keinen Laut!“ zu fokussieren.  
Es raschelte neben ihm, Dom fasste unter seine Hüfte und zog sie sanft nach oben.  
„Hintern hoch!“, kommandierte er, und als Robin gehorchte, fühlte er, dass ein Kissen unter ihn geschoben wurde.

Dann spürte er wieder Doms Hände. Die ein kühles Gel zwischen seinen Backen verteilten. Gleitgel ... oh Gott..  
Ein Finger seines Liebsten glitt langsam in ihn und Dominik begann, ihn sanft zu weiten.  
Robin liebte es, wenn Dominik mit ihm Liebe machte, in ihn eindrang, ihn ... nennen wir das Kind beim Namen ... ihn fickte, aber WIE ZUR HÖLLE sollte er das ohne einen Laut überstehen ... ???


	15. Herz-Schläge

WIE ZUR HÖLLE??!!  
Das sanfte Streicheln, das er nun auf seinem Hinterteil und an seinem … Eingang spürte, war so unsagbar schön, ließ so aberwitzige Schauer über seine Haut laufen, ein so herrliches Ziehen in seinem Bauch, dass es ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer fiel, die Klappe zu halten.  
Und er verstand, dass das hier genau die richtige Strafe dafür war, dass er vorhin die Klappe nicht hatte halten können, als es noch leichter gewesen wäre; die richtige Strafe dafür, dass er nicht richtig zugehört hatte, wo eigentlich nichts ihn daran gehindert hätte. Während er jetzt Probleme hatte, irgendetwas von seiner Umwelt mitzubekommen.  
Die richtige Strafe dafür, dass er den Blick gehoben hatte, als es ihm nicht zustand; jetzt hätte er so gern Dominiks Augen gesehen, aber es ging nicht.  
Er verstand, dass Dominik es ihm leicht gemacht hatte, zu gehorchen, doch er hatte das nicht hingekriegt; jetzt wurde es ihm schwerer gemacht. Viel schwerer.  
Ja, Dom machte seine Sache gut.

Er versuchte, den Drang, seinen Gefühlen mit seiner Stimme Ausdruck zu verleihen, auszuweichen, indem er sich hin und her wand. Dominik schien das nicht zu gefallen, denn er erntete einen erneuten Schlag auf den Po.  
Es schmerzte ordentlich.  
Und trotzdem, trotzdem, trotzdem ... wenn das hier BDSM war, dann liebte er BDSM. Wenn das hier sein Leben als Sub war, dann … liebte er es, Sub zu sein. Liebte es, dass Dom ihn unterwarf. Liebte es, dass Dom ihn ... schlug.  
Liebte es, dass er Dom, seinem Dom, gehörte.

Dominik brachte sich in eine Position, die es ihm möglich machte, ganz nah an Robins Ohr zu sein. Robin spürte seinen Atem in den feinen Härchen seiner Ohrmuschel kitzeln.  
"Kleine Änderung der Regeln.  
Deine Hände bleiben weiterhin dort wo sie sind und du nimmst sie unter keinen Umständen weg, aber das Verbot zu Sprechen hebe ich auf.  
Ich will dich Stöhnen, Keuchen und Schreien hören.  
Ich will wissen, wie viel Lust es dir bereitet, was ich dir gebe.  
Wie sehr ich dich verwöhne und was meine Finger mit dir anstellen werden.  
Hast du verstanden?"

Oh Gott Ja. Danke, Dominik, dachte er.  
Und erntete drei kräftige Hiebe auf seinen Po.  
"Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Er stöhnte auf, und brachte mühsam heraus:  
"Ja ... Ja, Herr."  
Ein weiterer, noch kräftigerer Schlag.  
"Ich habe dich nicht gehört, sprich bitte deutlich."  
Robin stöhnte tief und kehlig, bevor er laut rief: "JA, HERR!"  
Er spürte sanfte Küsse auf den Stellen, auf die Dominik eben noch geschlagen hatte. Sanft, federleicht, zärtlich ... und durch die gereizte Haut so intensiv, wie es nie zuvor Küsse auf seinem Po gewesen waren.  
Oh, ja, er liebte es.

Er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht erneut mit seinen Gedanken abzudriften.  
Schließlich wollte er mitbekommen, falls Dominik ihm etwas befahl. Er wollte ihn zufrieden machen. Stolz.  
Er spürte, wie Dominik Gleitgel zwischen seinen Backen und an seinem Eingang verteilte und war erneut dankbar, dass ihn nun nichts mehr hinderte, zu stöhnen. Er gab sich den Gefühlen vollends hin.  
Spürte Doms Finger in sich, wie er ihn bewegte, innehielt, wieder bewegte ...  
Und die Gefühle überrollten ihn so sehr, dass seine Augen begannen, sich mit Tränen zu füllen.


	16. Tränen-Tod

Er keuchte und schnappte nach Luft.  
Konzentrierte sich. Er wollte alles spüren, alles fühlen, wollte ertrinken in Lust und seiner Liebe zu seinem Dominik.  
Der machte unbeirrt weiter. Robin spürte, wie er nach und nach den zweiten, den dritten Finger in ihm versenkte. Es schmerzte ein wenig, aber...  
Er wollte auch das fühlen, wollte ertrinken in Lust und Schmerz.

Dominiks Nähe, Wärme, Behutsamkeit; Dominiks Strenge; Dominiks Präsenz; das alles brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Er bebte, zitterte, ließ seinem Stöhnen freien Lauf, und auch den Tränen, die nun seine Wangen herabrollten. Diese hatten nichts mit Angst oder Traurigkeit zu tun, sie waren einfach Ausdruck seiner starken Gefühle.

Er spürte, wie Dominik seine Finger aus ihm herauszog. Spürte, wie er seine schon ziemlich harte Erektion an seine, Robins, Hinterbacken drückte.  
Oh Mein Gott...  
Sein Atem ging schwer, und selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, selbst, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte, er hätte sich keinen Laut mehr verkneifen können...  
Dominik drückte seinen Penis sanft gegen Robins Eingang und begann, ganz langsam und vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen.  
Robin sog scharf die Luft ein, und Dominik stoppte.  
„Nein“, hauchte Robin, „bitte, Herr, mach weiter... „  
„Hey, hier gebe ich das Tempo vor!“, knurrte Dom und versetzte ihm einen sanften Klaps, aber Robin hörte das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme.  
Und dann machte Dom weiter.

Und Robin ertrank.  
Er war in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr bei Sinnen ... nein, das stimmte nicht. Im Gegenteil, alle seine Sinne waren überscharf und liefen Amok.  
Er ertrank.  
Es war herrlich.

Und dann schrillte die Türglocke.  
Die verdammte, saudämliche Türglocke.  
„Oh Fuck!“, hörte er Dominik knurren.  
Ignoriere sie einfach, bitte .... flehte er lautlos.  
Aber die Glocke schrillte und schrillte, jemand klingelte Sturm.  
„Sorry, Schatz, ich muss...“  
Dominik zog sich ganz langsam aus ihm zurück, zog sich etwas über und lief zur Wohnungstür.

Mist. Robin fühlte eine seltsame Leere in sich, körperlich wie seelisch.  
Die Gefühlsflut ebbte ein wenig ab, dafür brandete Ärger hoch.  
Mist.  
Er setzte sich auf, streifte die Augenbinde ab und drehte sie in seinen Fingern hin und her. Er fuhr sich gedankenverloren und missmutig durch sein Haar.  
Die dämliche Klingel und der Idiot, der sie betätigt hatte, hatten die Stimmung total vermurkst.  
Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wild, aber...

Dominik kam zurück.  
„Der Nachbar, Hannes. Der hat mal wieder den Schlüssel in der Tür stecken lassen, und das Essen auf dem Herd, und wollte nur schnell bei uns telefonieren, um seine Bruder anzurufen, der hat nen Ersatzschlüssel, und weil er bei uns noch Licht gesehen hat, immerhin ist es schon spät...“  
Dominik plapperte ein wenig zusammenhanglos, das tat er oft, wenn er aus etwas schönen herausgerissen worden war und sich darüber ärgerte.  
Plötzlich jedoch kehrte Schweigen ein und die Atmosphäre veränderte sich. Erhitzte sich etwas. Die Luft im Raum begann zu knistern, nahm einen anderen Duft an, einen anderen Geschmack ...  
Und Dominiks Stimme klang wieder tiefer, rauer, als er sagte:

„Warum, zum Teufel, liegst du nicht mehr in der befohlenen Position, und warum hast du deine Hände nicht mehr dort, wo sie sein sollen??!“


	17. Wasser-Glas

Ein heißer Schreck durchfuhr Robin.  
Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Schon wieder hatte er Dominik nicht gehorcht.  
Er kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden, schnell, damit jener spürte, wie sehr es ihm leid tat.  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich ... Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich sein sollte, hatte er überhaupt nichts gedacht. Er hatte gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken...  
Es schien, als hätte sein Verstand noch nicht recht begriffen, was sich an ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte.  
Nun, es war ja auch alles recht schnell gegangen. Seit wenigen Stunden erst war er der Sub seines geliebten Dom ... sein Herz, sein Gefühl, ja, auch sein Körper hatten das verstanden, hatten sich in die neue Rolle gefunden ... nur sein Verstand hinkte wohl etwas hinterher.

Dominik hatte das Zimmer verlassen.  
Ob er sauer war?  
Sicher ...  
Kein Wunder. Er, Robin, machte es ihm auch wirklich nicht leicht.  
Dom war so geduldig gewesen. War auf ihn eingegangen. Hatte wenig gefordert ... er hatte es nicht geschafft. Hatte daraufhin etwas mehr von ihm gefordert ... hatte ihm inzwischen allerdings schon zweimal eine Strafe erlassen ... er hatte es nicht geschafft, auch nur im Ansatz zu gehorchen.  
Er gab sich so sehr Mühe, aber ... selbst dieser einfachen Anweisung zu gehorchen, hatte er nicht geschafft.  
Warum? Warum, verdammt?  
Er wollte das alles doch so sehr!  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Dominik kam zurück. Er hielt ein Glas in der Hand.  
"Hier ist Wasser für dich, trink das bitte aus."

Während Robin Schluck für Schluck langsam trank, beobachtete er seine Freund mit Argusaugen. Und was er sah, ließ ihn die Hände fest um das Glas pressen. Gut, dass es so dickwandig war, sonst hätte er es glatt zerbrochen.  
Dominik war an den Kleiderschrank getreten und hatte einen ledernen Gürtel herausgegriffen.  
Nachdem er Robin das inzwischen leere Glas aus der Hand genommen hatte, ließ er den Gürtel einmal knallen. Das Geräusch jagte Robin einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er war sich klar, was jetzt geschehen würde, noch ehe Dominik es aussprach.  
Es ängstigte ihn, ja, aber ... es erregte ihn auch.  
Dom drehte sein Gesicht zu sich, sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Ich habe dir versprochen, ein guter Dom zu sein und habe mit Freude wahrgenommen, dass du dir unglaubliche Mühe gibst ein ebenso guter Sub zu sein.  
Leider warst du damit bisher eher weniger erfolgreich."  
Seine Stimme klang warm und freundlich.  
"Du hast nun mehrfach gegen einen Befehl von mir verstoßen und damit zum wiederholten Mal meine Autorität untergraben.  
Und wenn ich meine Rolle weiter einnehmen soll, muss ich daher nun eine härtere Strafe anwenden, um unser Verhältnis noch deutlicher klar zu stellen."

Er hielt den Gürtel so, dass er Robin direkt vor den Augen schwebte.  
"Dafür ist der hier gedacht, denn ich werde dir damit zehn Schläge geben.  
Diese werden äußert schmerzhaft sein und nicht viel mit der Befriedigung deiner Lust zu tun haben."  
Robin, der nun immer noch in Dominiks Augen blickte, spürte, wie er knallrot wurde.  
"Ich liebe dich, Robin und ich verspreche dir, dich immer aufzufangen, egal was passiert."  
Dominik ließ sein Gesicht los, dass er noch immer in den Händen gehalten hatte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schwieg.  
Als würde er Robins Antwort abwarten. Als gäbe er ihm ein letztes Mal die Chance, zu wählen.  
Doch es gab nichts zu wählen.  
Robins Entscheidung war längst klar.


	18. Platz-Suche

Robin senkte den Kopf und sah ergeben zu Boden.  
Ergeben – ja, genau, so fühlte er sich. Ergeben.  
Er hatte Angst vor den Schlägen, na klar hatte er die. Immerhin war er noch nie in seinem Leben geschlagen worden ... hey, die paar Klapse, die Dominik ihm vorhin aufs Hinterteil verpasst hatte, die waren kaum der Rede wert gewesen. Die zählten nicht.

In Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatte er seine Möglichkeiten abgewogen.  
Er hatte an „Mitabeitah“ gedacht. Aber, wenn er darüber nachdachte war er sicher, dass er damit nicht nur … das hier, sondern das ganze Experiment abbrechen würde. Dominik würde sicher nicht mehr weitermachen.  
Und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er festgestellt, dass das ganze für ihn schon längst kein Experiment mehr war.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als Dominiks Sub endlich seinen Platz auf dieser Welt gefunden zu haben. Den Platz, denn er immer gesucht und nun endlich gefunden hatte und der nur ihm gehörte.  
Er hatte immer geglaubt, es wäre das größte Glück für ihn, sein Leben an Dominiks Seite zu verbringen. Nun, das stimmte, allerdings war sein wirklicher Platz nicht an Dominiks Seite, sondern zu seinen Füßen.  
Das wusste er jetzt.

Er könnte vielleicht einen zweiten Vorstoß wagen, und Dominik nochmal um eine andere Strafe bitten, wie vorhin ... möglicherweise würde der sich sogar darauf einlassen ...  
Aber nein, er wollte das gar nicht.  
Nein.  
Er wollte jetzt endlich einmal Dominik und sich selber zeigen, dass er das schaffen konnte. Das er in der Lage war, zu gehorchen. Ein Strafe ohne Widerworte hinzunehmen.  
Er wusste, dass das eine Kraft und Stärke erfordete, die er bisher noch nicht an den Tag gelegt hatte, er wusste aber, dass er dies Stärke besaß. Und das wollte er nun auch zeigen.

„Ich bin bereit, Herr“, sagte er.  
„Gut, mein Schatz.“  
Oh, wie Robin es liebte, wenn Dominik ihn so nannte!  
Er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht erneut mit den Gedanken abzudriften.  
„Robin, ich möchte, dass du dich wieder wie eben auf das Bett legst. Auf den Bauch. Und dich mit den Händen festhältst. Und egal, was geschieht, lass nicht los. Meinst du, du schaffst das, oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich... fessele? Damit du es besser aushalten kannst?“  
„Nein Herr. Ich bin sicher, ich schaffe das.“  
Ja, er wollte das schaffen. Er wollte Dom nicht schon wieder enttäuschen.  
„Dann los!“

Er legte sich aufs Bett, brachte sich in die von Dom gewünschte Position.  
Er krallte sich regelrecht mit den Händen um das Gestänge des Bettes und schwor sich, nicht loszulassen, was auch immer geschehe.  
Diesmal wollte er es hinbekommen.  
Dominik küsste ihn sanft auf den Nacken.  
„Du darfst stöhnen, oder schreien“, flüsterte er.  
Robin schluckte, und wieder überlief ihn ein Schauer aus Angst und Erregung.

Er schloss die Augen. Hörte, wie sein Herr sich neben dem Bett zurecht stellte.  
„Es geht los“, hört er ihn sagen, dann nahm er das Zischen des Gürtels war, wie er durch die Lauft sauste, das Klatschen auf seiner Haut und im nächsten Moment den brennenden Schmerz auf seinem Hinterteil.

SCHEISSE tat das weh!  
Kurz, heiß, brennend, heftig ...  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, und bei diesem ersten Schlag gelang es ihm noch, sich zurückzuhalten.  
Als der Schmerz etwas verklang, spürte er, dass trotz des Schmerzes sein „kleiner Robin“ sich regte und wieder fester wurde...

Die nächste Schläge kamen schnell hintereinander, laut klatschend, stark, verflucht schmerzhaft.  
Zurückhaltung bekam er nicht mehr hin.  
Zuerst war es ein Stöhnen, später jedoch schrie er einfach nach jedem Hieb, schrie die Gefühle aus sich raus.  
Und verdammt noch mal, so schmerzhaft das auch war, es tat gut, auch wenn er selber nicht verstand, wieso.  
Er schaffte es sich festzuhalten. Die Hände nicht zu lösen.  
Er schaffte es!  
Er fühlte sich stark und frei.

Neun Hiebe hatte er nun bekommen, der letzte stand noch aus.  
Da spürte er, wie Dom den Gürtel erst einmal neben ihm auf dem Bett ablegte und ihm sanft über seine schmerzenden Pobacken strich.


	19. Erfolgs-Erlebnis

Er war verwirrt, doch er sagte nichts und ließ auch das Bett nicht los. Er wollte diesmal, endlich, schaffen, gehorsam zu sein.  
Dann spürte er, wie Dominik sich neben ihn hockte. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an Robins Gesicht.  
"Robin, sieh mich bitte an."  
Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in Dominiks Gesicht. Sah dort Liebe und Zuneigung, sah es durch einen Tränenschleier und auch durch einen Schleier aus Erregung und Schmerz.  
Spürte Doms Hand, die ihn sanft berührte.  
"Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich, mein Schatz, denn das hast du wirklich ganz toll gemacht.  
Du bist ein wunderbarer Sub und ich danke dir für deine Ergebenheit.  
Nur noch ein Schlag, dann hast du es geschafft und dann werde ich dich für deinen Gehorsam belohnen.  
Ich liebe dich."  
Es fiel ihm nicht leicht zu antworten, da sein Atem schwer ging. Doch schließlich schaffte er es.  
"Ich ... ich liebe dich auch, Dominik."  
Er spürte, dass noch immer Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er schämte sich ihrer nicht, denn das, was er hier erlebte, war so gefühlsintensiv in mehrfacher Hinsicht, dass er das irgendwie rauslassen musste ... und außerdem hatten die Schläge wehgetan. Nein, er schämte sich nicht.  
Dominik strich sanft über sein Gesicht.  
Strich dann ebenso sanft über sein schmerzendes Hinterteil.  
"So wunderschön."  
Es tat gut, solch liebevolle Worte zu hören...  
Nun, es war noch nicht vorbei.  
Dominik hatte den Gürtel bereits wieder zur Hand genommen.  
Ein letztes Mal lies er in niedersausen, und verdammt noch mal, es war der heftigste Hieb von allen.  
Robin schrie laut, und begann zu schluchzen.  
Dominik ließ den Gürtel fallen und umfasste sanft seine Handgelenke.  
"Du darfst loslassen."  
Dom half Robin, denn der hatte seine Hände ziemlich verkrampft. Aber er war stolz. Stolz, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Diesmal war nichts schiefgegangen. Diesmal hatte er nicht gepatzt. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, zu gehorchen! Bis zum Schluss!  
"Steh bitte auf, mein Schatz", hörte er Doms liebe Stimme sagen. Dann half sein Herr, sein Liebster ihm auf, so dass er auf seinen Knien auf dem Bett kauerte, und nahm ihn in die Arme. Hielt ihn. Tröstete ihn. Beschützend, warm, stark.  
Und während Robin schluchzte, streichelte Dominik ihn sanft, küsste ihn, war so zärtlich und lieb, das Robin sich langsam beruhigte, und sich so gut fühlte... so geborgen...  
Es war schon verrückt.  
Aber was solls, dachte er, was mache ich mir Gedanken. Es ist doch egal, ob andere das als verrückt bezeichnen, als krank, als pervers ... ich bin glücklich, und Dominik ist es auch. Und das, was hier geschieht, wollen wir beide. Er so wie ich. Und dann kann es doch einfach nicht falsch sein.  
Dominik löste sich aus dem Kuss.  
"Leg dich bitte auf den Rücken."  
Robin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nickte und gehorchte. Es war nicht so ganz einfach, denn das Hinterteil schmerzte nun mal.  
Aber er schaffte auch das, und war wiederum stolz auf sich. Und zufrieden. Und genoss die liebevolle Zufriedenheit, die ihm aus Doms Augen entgegen strahlte.  
Nun, wenn er nun für seine Gehorsam belohnt werden sollte ... ja, er würde sich dem aus vollstem Herzen hingeben.  
Dominik kniete sich zwischen Robins Beine, und begann, mit seiner Zunge dessen Erregung zu liebkosen.  
Und in diesem Augenblick waren Schmerzen und Tränen und Scham einfach weg.  
Existierten nicht mehr.  
Jedenfalls nicht in Robins Universum.


	20. Lust-Gefühl

Es fühlte sich wunderbar an.  
Dom ließ seine Zunge Robins Schaft hinauf- und hinabgleiten. Dann seine Eichel umkreisen. Spielte sanft. Die Lippen umschlossen den inzwischen sehr harten Penis...

„Oh mein Gott ... Dominik ... Oh mein Gott...  
Das ist so gut ... So nah ...  
Bitte ... mach weiter ...“

Robin atmete schwer, stöhnte, wand sich.  
Es war unfassbar, wie verrückt ihn Dominiks Zungenfertigkeit machte.  
Und die Kombination aus diesen herrlichen Gefühlen mit dem Schmerz, der sich auf seinem Hinterteil ausbreitete, war ... so unglaublich heiß, so sexy, so erotisch, dass er sicher war, es nicht lange auszuhalten.  
Oh ja, eine solche Belohnung konnte man sich schon gefallen lassen.  
Von Dominik, den Robins Reaktion anscheinend auch nicht kalt ließ, hörte er nun ebenso ein leises Stöhnen. Ein Zungenschlag, ein lustvoller Laut, dann war es um Robin geschehen, und noch bevor er es schaffte, Dominik zu warnen, kam er und ergoss sich in dessen Mund.

Dominik schien alles in sich aufzunehmen. Und als Robin vorsichtig zu ihm schaute, und Dominiks Gesicht sah, das zwischen seinen Beinen wieder aufgetaucht war, sah er dort ein liebevolles, warmes Lächeln.  
Er lächelte zurück.

Dominik legte sich neben Robin, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Seine Finger glitten sanft über Robins Wangen, stupsten auf seine Nase, kitzelten ihn in der Halsbeuge.  
Robin musste kichern, denn da war er wirklich kitzelig.  
„Danke“, hauchte er leise.  
„Das war eine wunderschöne Belohnung.“  
„Die hast du dir auch verdient, mein Schatz“, sagte Dominik.  
„Und nun möchte ich wissen, ob du einen Wunsch hast. Ob es etwas gibt, was du jetzt gerne tun möchtest.“  
Robin kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.  
Er genoss diese Nähe. Und er genoss es auch, dass Dominik im Moment nicht sein Herr war, sondern einfach der Mann, der ihn liebte.  
Es war wunderbar, und er fühlte tief in sich, dass er auch in Zukunft genießen würde, dass es da diese zwei Seiten in ihrem Umgang miteinander gab.  
In sofern hatte „BDSM“ ihre Beziehung nicht eigentlich verändert, sondern eher neue Facetten hinzugefügt, und so insgesamt reicher gemacht.  
Er schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich.  
Hörte Dominik leise lachen.  
„Schmusekater, du!“

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Dominik an.  
„Ja“, sagte er dann.  
„ Es gibt etwas. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir da weiter machen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben, als die Türklingel ging ...“  
Er spürte, dass sein Gesicht schon wieder rot anlief.  
Und er sah, das Dominik glücklich strahlte.  
Drei Jahre waren sie zusammen. Und immer war bisher die Initiative zum Sex von Dom ausgegangen.  
Dies hier war das erste mal, dass er, Robin, von sich aus seinen Schatz darum gebeten hatte.


	21. Hitze-Welle

Wieder spürte Robin so etwas wie Stolz auf sich.  
Er hatte sich verändert. In den wenigen Stunden. War an sich selbst gewachsen, hatte aus der Veränderung ihrer Beziehung eine Kraft gezogen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Ein neues Selbstbewusstsein war in ihm entstanden, und er wusste jetzt mehr als vorher, wer er war und was er wollte.  
Das sollte nicht enden.  
Das sollte so weitergehen und sich weiter entwickeln.  
Er würde seine Rolle als Dominiks Sub nicht mehr hergeben wollen, und wünschte sich, weiter daran wachsen zu können.  
Und obwohl er ja nun derjenige war, der dem anderen zu gehorchen hatte, fühlte er, dass er in ihrer Beziehung allein durch sein Verhalten, aber auch durch seine Wünsche einen großen Einfluss hatte auf das, was geschah.

Er sah in das liebe Gesicht seines Schatzes. Und eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung überflutete ihn.  
Er liebte diesen Mann, und würde ohne weiteres sein Leben für ihn geben.  
Oh ja.

Dominiks sanftes Streicheln über sein Gesicht brachte sein Herz zum klopfen und der lange zärtliche Kuss, der darauf folgte, machte ihn einfach nur glücklich.  
Und dann Dominiks sanfte, liebevolle Stimme.  
"Sehr gern. Aber unter einer Bedingung."  
Fragend sah er Dom an.  
"Du sagst mir genau was du möchtest.  
Zeig es mir wenn nötig.  
Ich werde ab jetzt nur noch das tun, was du willst, mein Schatz."

Oh, Robin wusste genau, was er jetzt wollte...  
"Berühre mich mit deinen Händen Dominik, überall." Und er bebte vor Verlangen.  
Er genoss den nächsten Kuss, den er bekam. Himmel, war das schön.  
"Bitte!", hauchte er, obwohl ihm kaum die Luft zum Atmen blieb, geschweige denn zum Sprechen.  
Und Dominik erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch,  
Robin hatte das Gefühl, überhaupt nicht mehr unterscheiden zu können, wo sein Schatz ihn berührte. Er spürte die Berührungen wahrhaftig überall und es war wie ein herrliches Feuer, das wärmte, aber nicht verbrannte...  
Die Finger, die warmen, starken Hände brachten ihm ungeahnte Lust...  
Er versank regelrecht in unendlichen Tiefen, und wollte niemals mehr daraus hervortauchen.

Er stöhnte und keuchte und irgendwann zog er, getragen von seinem neuen Selbstbewusstsein, Dominik im Nacken zu sich heran, um ihn verlangend zu küssen.  
"Deine Lippen, ich will sie spüren."

Dominiks Hände auf seinem Bauch... Oh Gott, Oh Gott...  
seine Mitte liebkosend... OH GOTT!!!

"Wo willst du sie spüren?", hörte er Dom sagen, und dann spürte er, wie er sein Glied umfasste.  
OH GOTT!!!

"Über... überall."


	22. Sternen-Tanz

„Überall?“, hörte er Dominik fragen.  
„Ja...“, mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
Dominik lächelte ihn an, ein wenig verschmitzt, und sagte:  
„Gut.“  
Dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Robin fühlte sich, als ob das Zimmer durch Dominiks Abwesenheit gleich einige Grade kühler wurde.  
Doch er kam schnell zurück und brachte eine Waschschüssel und einen Lappen mit.  
Was sollte das jetzt?  
„Dreh dich auf den Bauch“, flüsterte Dom und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Robin gehorchte.  
Und spürte den warmen, duftenden nassen Lappen, mit dem Dominik ihm seinen Po abseifte. Sanft, zärtlich, ausgiebig, gründlich wusch er ihn. Auch... tief zwischen seinen Backen.  
Robin verstand den Sinn nicht, aber es genoss es, es fühlte sich gut an.  
Schließlich würde er mit einem flauschigen Handtuch abgetrocknet.

Dann begann Dominik, ihn zu küssen.  
Im Nacken. Sein Rückgrat hinunter. Seine Schulterblätter.  
Mit warmen weichen Lippen, die ihn überall berührten, aber auch der Zunge, die sanft auf seiner Haut spielte.  
Sein Po. Oh ja, das mochte er besonders.  
Und dann...  
Er stöhnte auf, als Dominiks Zunge sich zwischen seinen Pobacken verlor, sanft in seiner Falte spielte und schließlich um seinen Eingang leckte, eine Stelle, an der so viele Nerven enden und die daher so intensiv die Berührungen fühlt.  
Immer und immer wieder strich Doms Zunge über sein Loch und brachte ihn dazu, komplett ins Nirwana zu kippen und das hier uns jetzt zu verlieren.  
Seine Sinne tanzten zwischen den Sternen...  
Seine Gedanken waren auf dem Weg zum Sirius...  
Seine Gefühle wirbelten in einem Sturm aus Supernovae.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er schließlich Dominiks ersten Finger in sich spürte, während der sanft an seine Pobacke knabberte.  
Er war so unglaublich.  
Dominik weitete ihn, und er war bereit, so bereit, oh ja.  
Der Zweite Finger ließ nicht lange auf sich waren und er wand sich, bäumte sich auf.  
Der dritte Finger.  
Und nun ...

„Dominik, bitte, ich will dich, bitte...“  
Und Dominik platzierte sein hartes Glied an der wunderbaren Stelle und begann, in ihn einzudringen.

Der Augenblick fühlte sich an, wie Chilipfeffer-Schokolade schmeckt.  
Er roch, wie Tausend Sterne aussehen.  
Er klang wie der Duft von von Veilchen, Rauch und Honig.  
Er sah aus wie ein von Metalrhythmen getragenes Liebeslied.

Es war der Moment, in dem Robin das erste mal vor Lust nicht stöhnte.  
Sondern schrie.


	23. Eis-Schmelze

Er hörte seine eigenen Lustschreie, fühlte seinen Partner tief in sich... so nah, so sehr, dass es schien, als befände er sich nicht mehr in dieser Welt.  
Sein Hinterteil schmerzte, doch dieser süße Schmerz steigerte nur seine Lust.

Schließlich spürte er sanfte Küsse auf seinem Nacken, auf seinem Rücken.  
Er stöhnte, und auch Dominik stöhnte tief und kehlig. Robin liebte dieses Geräusch, das Bewusstsein, dass er es hervorrief.  
Er spürte, wie Dom versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten, um den Moment so lange wie möglich zu genießen. Aber er wollte nicht mehr warten, er, der sonst immer so zurückhaltend war, der Dominik entscheiden und die Situation bestimmen ließ, er wollte nicht geduldig sein. Nein, er konnte es schlichtweg nicht.

Er begann, sich zu bewegen, an seinen Schatz zu drängen; er wollte ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren, wollte mehr, wollte es schneller, fester...  
"Dominik, bitte ... beweg dich!"  
Hatte er das tatsächlich gesagt? Hatte er sich wirklich getraut?  
Was geschah hier mit ihm? Er veränderte sich, er gewann Mut, er gewann Selbstvertrauen ...  
Und er spürte, wie Dominiks Verlangen sich nur noch steigerte.

Dominik richtete sich schwer atmend auf und strich über Robins Po. Der war immer noch so berührungsempfindlich, doch es fühlte sich gut an; jede Berührung war viel intensiver, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können.  
Dominik begann zu sprechen, Robin musste sich konzentrieren, um seinen Schatz zu verstehen.

"Wenn ich dir bitte noch einmal einen Klaps auf deinen wunderschönen Po geben darf, werde ich heute Abend nicht mehr fragen, sondern dich einfach nur noch nehmen. Einverstanden?"  
Robin wollte, verdammt noch mal, nicht geduldig auf irgendetwas warten, er wollte spüren, nur noch spüren...  
"Mach, bitte", stöhnte er daher und hoffte, Dominik würde sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen.  
Dominiks Lächeln, das er ihm daraufhin schenkte, war wunderschön, und übergoss Robins Herz mit Honig.

Er spürte erst ein sanftes Streicheln ... mmmmhhhh … und dann einen harten Schlag. Es tat weh, und doch war es unglaublich heiß ... es fehlten nur noch winzige Augenblicke, und er würde seinen Orgasmus spüren ... und Dominik, oh ja, so wie der aussah, würde auch Dominik mit ihm kommen.  
Und Robin begriff in dem Augenblick klar und deutlich die Bedeutung des Wortes „Lustschmerz.“

Doch was geschah nun? Dominik zog sich aus ihm zurück ... warum? Robin wimmerte, nein, er wollte sich nicht gedulden! Nicht jetzt! Nicht heute! Er wollte geliebt werden... Ach verdammt, er wollte gefickt werden! Jetzt!

Er hörte Dominik mit belegter Stimme sagen:  
"Dreh dich bitte auf den Rücken, Robin."  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick.  
So hatten sie noch nie...  
Ach egal, heute war schon so viel geschehen, da konnte auch ein weiteres Stück Neuland betreten werden, eine weitere ungeschriebene Regel gebrochen.  
Er erkannte sich beinahe selbst nicht mehr, so ungezügelt und gierig wie heute war er noch nie gewesen.  
Er drehte sich um.  
Dom schob ihm in Kissen unter den Po.

"Ich will dich sehen, mein Schatz", stöhnte er und drang erneut in Robin ein, erst sanft, dann fest, Robin glaubte, vor Lust zu vergehen wie ein Stück Eis in der Nähe eines Hochofens.


	24. Klippen-Sprung

Dominik bewegte sich in ihm.  
Stieß zu.  
Bewegte sich sanft.  
Stieß wieder hart zu.

Robin schrie, etwas anderes blieb ihm gar nicht übrig, denn seine Lust war so überwältigend, dass er das Gefühl hatte, zerrissen zu werden.  
Tränen liefen ihm über die Augen, Tränen, in denen alle Gefühle enthalten waren, die sein Herz, seine Seele und seinen Leib an diesem einen Abend überrollt hatten.  
Dieser eine Abend hatte mehr an Erotik beinhaltet, als vorher ihr ganzes gemeinsames Leben.

Er war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen...  
Seltsame Dinge blitzten durch seinen Kopf ...  
Wie mein Hinterteil wohl aussieht? Ob Dominik die roten Striemen schön findet? Sicher...  
Oh jeh, was tue ich nur wenn ich morgen dem Nachbarn begegne? Der muss uns, mich doch gehört haben ... aber warum sollte ich verlegen werden? Ich glaube, ich bringe es fertig, ihn frech anzugrinsen ...  
Oh mein Gott was denke ich da für einen Kram ...  
Warum denke ich eigentlich?  
Ich will nicht denken!  
Ich will fühlen!  
Ich will ...  
Oh Gott ...

Er stieß einen lauten, langen Schrei aus, als die Welle des Orgasmus ihn überrollte, und er sah an den glänzenden Augen, spürte am zuckenden Glied seines Schatzes in sich, dass auch der mit ihm gemeinsam über die Klippe fiel.

Sie atmeten schwer, und Dominik fiel in sich zusammen, sein Kopf kam auf Robins Brust zu liegen, und Robin sah, dass auch in Dominiks Augen Tränen glänzten.  
Es dauerte Minuten, bis einer von ihnen wieder in der Lage war, ein Wort rauszubringen.  
„Das war ... unglaublich ...“, stammelte Robin.  
„Ich ... ich liebe dich, Dominik.“  
Dom zog sein inzwischen erschlafftes Glied aus Robin und nahm in in den Arm.  
„Ja, das war es. Es ist unfassbar, was für ein großes Geschenk du mir heute gemacht hast, mein Schatz. Ich ... bin noch ganz hin und weg.“  
Und so lagen sie noch eine ganze Weile Arm in Arm und genossen das Nachbeben, genossen das zusammen sein, genossen, dass nichts und niemand auf der Welt für sie existierte, nur sie beide und das gemeinsam erlebte.

Irgendwann gab Dominik Robin einen sanften Kuss.  
„Robin, ich bin so unendlich froh, dass ich dich habe und dass du zu mir gehörst.“  
Robin schmiegte sich ganz nah an seinen Freund.  
„Dominik, als du ... vor ein paar Stunden im Restaurant ... gesagt hast, du würdest gerne eine BDSM Beziehung ausprobieren, dachte ich einen winzigen Augenblick lang, du würdest mich veralbern. Aber Jetzt ... ein paar Stunden später ... ich danke dir dafür, das war die beste Idee, sie du je hattest. Es hat soviel bewirkt, so viele Veränderungen in Bewegung gesetzt ...das ist so aufregend, und daher möchte ich um etwas bitten ...“  
Dominik sah ihn an, erschöpft, glücklich, neugierig.  
„Ja, Robin? Was möchtest du?“  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir das nicht auf heute Abend beschränken, sondern weitermachen. Ich möchte auch weiterhin dein Sub bleiben, mein Herr.“  
Dominik lächelte ihn lieb an, und Robins Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er antwortete:  
„Ja, mein lieber Sub, das ist genau das, was auch ich mir wünsche.“

„Ich … möchte das gerne mein Leben lang.“  
Er sah ein glückliches Lächeln in Dominiks Gesicht.

„Und ...“  
Er zögerte.

Dom sah ihn an.  
„Was ist, mein Liebster?“

Robin schwieg verlegen.

„Hey, mein Sub, was brennt dir auf Seele? Rede, ich befehle es dir!“, sagte Domink, aber er sagte es so sanft, dass Robin alle Verlegenheit, alle Angst verlor, und sagte, was sein Herz zum bersten füllte:

„Ich möchte gerne dein Mann sein. Dominik, möchstest du mich heiraten?“


End file.
